weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Pucca
Ugandan Pucca The Ugandan Pucca is a very bizarre species that was just recently discovered in November 2018. It is unknown where they came from or how or why they were managing to stay hidden for so long. The Ugandan Puccas are native to a group of small islands that are located close to Uganda, however these islands were hidden from the Public until recently. The name of these island Chains are known as the Sooga Islands. These islands are similar to the Knuckles Islands except the foliage consists of Bamboo Trees, and Sakura Trees, which are usually only native to various Asian Countries. Appearance The Ugandan Puccas are strange female creatures that bears distinct visual resemblance to Pucca. A character made by a Korean Entertainment company called VOOZ, Whom is the main character of a Cartoon television series of the same name. They have two fluffy hair buns on each side of their head, a bright red shirt, Squinting eyes, rosy cheeks, Black leggings, and chubby bellies like the Knuckles. History The Ugandan Puccas were first discovered when a Ugandan Knuckles by the name of Tys, heard rumors about some unexplored islands outside of Uganda, as well as other Knuckles reporting that they feel like they are being watched by something. Tys has an occupation as a safari explorer, so he was all too willing to go and explore these islands, That's when he discovered the Ugandan Pucca race. The Puccas were accompanied by their commander. The Pucca commander is also a Gaztons, just like the Ugandan Knuckles commander, When a Ugandan Pucca becomes a Gaztons, they are called a Pucctons. This may indicate that the Ugandan Puccas have the same religious beliefs as the Ugandan Knuckles, as they have even stated that their mission is to show people "Da Wey?" Origins According to the word of the Commander Pucctons, the Ugandan Puccas are descendants of Asian Culture, indicating that their species originated in Asia, Possibly South Korea as that is where VOOZ is found. But one day they got Ebola, and from that point on their kind moved closer to Africa and inherited Similar customs to the Ugandan Knuckles. Island Tour The Commander Pucctons was happy to give Tys a tour of the Sooga Islands. Each island is considered it's own location. Ugandan Garu The Ugandan Garus are another species, native to the Sooga Islands. They are male creatures that show distinct visual resemblance to Garu. Another character from the Pucca cartoon seires. Unlike the Pucca and Garu from the show, the Ugandan Puccas do not seem to have any loving feelings towards the Ugandan Garus and do not try to chase them down just to kiss them. Instead they seem to see the Ugandan Garus as strong warriors that protect Uganda and Asia from their enemies. The Garus are very skilled in Ninjutsu and will apparently put their lives on the line to fight for both Uganda and Asia alike. (For more information than check out Ugandan Garu.) Customs There are a couple differences in how the Ugandan Puccas live than the Ugandan Knuckles. Unlike the Ugandan Knuckles, The Ugandan Puccas are willing to accept all types of people reguardless of their beliefs or ethnic background, where the Ugandan Knuckles will attack or spit on anyone who does not believe in Da Wey. However, the Ugandan Knuckles are sworn allies with the Ugandan Puccas and the Puccas will help fight off the non-believers, as well as help defend the Knuckles from outside attackers. Some of their customs include gathering around a campfire and doing their chant, to warship Da Deval. The Ugandan Puccas also Click their tongues for celebration. It is also worth noting that they have a tendency to be easily enraged and will aggressively attack anyone who calls them Mickey Mouse. Category:Species Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Female knuckles Category:Team Country (VRChat)